Matchbox twenty disease
by ArtemisFowlWorld
Summary: Artemis and Holly's last conversation alone. Songfic to Matchbox twenty's Disease (and other songs). Lots of HollyArtemis... plz R&R...chap. 5 up now Note: there is a plot to this, and it's a good one, too! plz R&R!
1. Disease

Disclaimer~ I don't own Artemis Fowl, or any related characters. I also don't own this song. This is by Matchbox Twenty, and it's called Disease.  
  
Authoress note~ Okay, this is my first song-fic, so it might be pretty bad, but please review it anyway. I'll update my other story soon. After EC... Holly and Artemis saying goodbye to each other. I'll just be a ton warmer sitting by all those flames. (But I also like good reviews, so don't be discouraged to give good ones... ha ha ha.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Feels like you made a mistake, You made somebody's heart break, But now I have to let you go, I have to let you go,  
  
"Root, may I have a moment with Holly in the other room?" Artemis asked, then he eyed everyone else in the room and added, "Alone, if possible."  
  
"I guess," Root sighed, "I have no choice."  
  
"Thank you." Artemis and Holly replied, their voices locked together.  
  
Artemis walked Holly into the next room, which happened to be the living room. They were both glad to be alone with the other one.  
  
"Holly, I won't say good-bye. It won't be our last meeting, merely I should say goodnight, for I can guarantee our seeing each other again." Artemis started, but Holly interrupted him.  
  
"Good-bye Artemis. This is it, the end."  
  
You left a stamp on every one of my good days, But I am stronger than you know, I have to let you go. No one's ever turned you over, No ones tried to ever let you down, Beautiful girl, Bless your heart  
  
"No, Holly. I will do anything in my power to prevent it. Holly. I have one regret, and one only. If I had to do this over again, I would only change one thing." Artemis whispered, and tucked a strand of her stray hair behind her ear. She was very beautiful.  
  
"And what would that one thing be?" Holly asked between light sobs, both Artemis and Holly were trying to contain their emotions, and neither Artemis, nor Holly was prevailing.  
  
I've got a disease, Deep inside that makes me, Feel uneasy baby, I can't live without you,  
  
Tell me what am I supposed to do about it  
  
Keep your distance from me, Don't pay no attention to me, I've got a disease,  
  
"The thing I would change, and the only thing I regret, is not telling you how I felt earlier. Holly, you should know," Artemis started. Why was this so hard? "I, I love you, Holly. I would have told you sooner, but since I won't remember, I wanted you to know. I only wish that it could have worked out between us.It's hard to say good-bye."  
  
Feels like your making a mess, With your wheels, And your black dress You drove me to the fire, And left me there to burn, Every little thing you do is tragic All my life before was magic, Beautiful girl, I can't breathe,  
  
"I wish for the same Artemis, and I feel the same way. I only wish I could have gathered up the guts to tell you sooner also. Now that we know fate, and Julius Root are going to tear us apart. Life isn't supposed to be like this, it's supposed to turn out all right in the end, everything's messed up!" Holly whined quietly.  
  
I've got a disease, Deep inside that makes me, Feel uneasy baby, I can't live without you, Tell me what am I supposed to do about it Keep your distance from me, Don't pay no attention to me, I've got a disease,  
  
"I know Holly. I know. But this can't be the end. I vow on my life that one day we'll meet again, and not Root, Foaly, The fact that you're a fairy, and I'm a human, nothing will tear us apart. We'll find each other, I don't know, or care for that matter how, but I know that we will." Artemis comforted Holly.  
  
And when I think that I'm sick And my world is coming down on me You taste like honey, honey, Tel me can I be your honey, Keep me strong, keep telling myself that it won't be long, Until I'm free of my disease, Yeah free of my disease, Free of my disease Whoa.  
  
"You promise?" Holly asked looking into the boy's intriguing eyes  
  
"I promise, Holly. And usually, a promise from me means nothing, but I promise, that if I never see you again, I will kill myself." Artemis started.  
  
I've got a disease, Deep inside that makes me, Feel uneasy baby, I can't live without you, Tell me what am I supposed to do about it Keep your distance from me, Don't pay no attention to me, I've got a disease,  
  
"You're everything to me. I have very few people in this world that I love, and trust thoroughly. Actually there are only two. One of them, Butler, almost died for me, and I won't even remember it, and the other I will never be able to see again."  
  
And when I think that I'm sick And my world is coming down on me You taste like honey, honey, Tel me can I be your honey, Keep me strong, keep telling myself that it won't be long,  
  
It was at that moment that Foaly walked into the room. He looked around and sighed, " Julius sent me to get you, if you're done. Ready?"  
  
"Yes." Holly and Artemis said together.  
  
"Soon I'll be free, Holly. I'll be free, and it won't be long." Artemis said solemnly.  
  
I'm free of my disease, Oh free of my disease, Set me free of my disease!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hope to hear from ya, just click the nice review button below! 


	2. Unwell

Disclaimer~ Ixnay, nix, nada, nope, don't own any of this, well, with the exception of the storyline... I don't own anything besides that.  
  
Authoress note~ Yo, thanks to all of my reviewers! This chappie is a fic to another song by Matchbox twenty (don't worry, later there will be songs by other groups), and it's called Unwell. It's what Holly and Artemis are thinking during/after the mindwipe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IAll day, /I IStaring at the ceiling /I, Imaking friends with shadows on my wall,/I IAll night, /I IHearing voices telling me /I , Ithat I should get some sleep, /I IBecause tomorrow,/I Imight be good for something,/I   
  
Holly flew out of Fowl Manor as fast as she could. Holly didn't care where she went, she just had to get away from that place. Holly realized, though, that about 2 years ago, ahe would have done anything to get away from that place, but now what she really wanted was to be back in Fowl Manor. Holly knew, though, that Artemis would not keep his promise, as he would not remember it. Sure, she could see the mud boy again, but it made no difference, after all, he couldn't see her.  
  
Holly decided to go back underground, and sob in her house until she was notified that the mind wipe was complete. So, Holly flew back down to Haven city, and went straight to her bedroom. The flight had been extremely shaky, because it wasn't easy to fly when your whole body is shaking from tears.  
  
I hate Root, I hate life, I hate Foaly, I hate fate! Holly thought to herself, Why? What had she, or even he ever done to these people? If they didn't remember correctly he put his life in danger to save the People, and they mind wipe him! It didn't seem right... Holly sat on her bed, sulking for the next 10 minutes, and then she heard Root's voice in her earpiece.  
  
IHold on, /I IFeelin' like I'm headed for a break down,/I IAnd I don't know why, /I   
  
"Holly, are you there? It's done. The mud boy's in his bed, as is Juliet and Butler. We're in Headquarters, if you want to come over. If you don't we'll totally understand." Root spoke softly, and that meant that something was really wrong with the person he was speaking to.  
  
"I'm here. I'd just like to get some rest, if that's okay, sorry, but I could really use it."  
  
"No problem. We're sorry, Holly, but we had no choice, it was for the good of the People. Besides, now you can get on with your life, do something besides constantly have to chase after him... I know your upset, but in the long run, it was better, for everyone." Root actually sounded half sad, but you never could tell with Julius.  
  
IBut I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell,/I II know, /I IRight now you can't tell,/I IBut stay a while, /I IAnd maybe then you'll see,/I IA different side of me, /I II'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired, /I II know, /I IRight now you don't care, /I IBut soon enough your gonna think of me, /I IAnd how I used to be, /I   
  
Artemis awoke 30 minutes later. As soon as he opened his eyes, he felt sort of strange, like something was missing, and not making sense, but he couldn't recall what. It was just this strong feeling, almost an urge.  
  
Artemis tried his best, but he couldn't get to sleep. For some reason, he could not shake that feeling. He decided to go downstairs, and get some water and headache medicine, because he had a massive headache.  
  
Artemis couldn't help thinking that something had happened, that was just out of his reach. It was almost like he was hanging from a cliff, and the top ledge was just out of his reach. All he needed was someone to pull him up, but no one was around.  
  
I must be going crazy, Artemis thought to himself, possibly it runs in the family.  
  
IMe, /I ITalking to myself in public, /I IDodging glances on the train, /I II know, /I II know they've all been talking about me, /I II can hear them whisper, /I IAnd it makes me feel, /I IThere must be something wrong, /I IWith me, /I IOut of all the hours thinking, /I ISomehow, /I II've lost my mind, /I   
  
Artemis received no more sleep for a while that night. All he could think about was the past two years, and how none of the pieces fit. He couldn't think of what, but he knew something wasn't right. He lay awake for a while, just staring at the ceiling.  
  
I've lost my mind, I must be going insane! Artemis thought to himself. This is crazy!  
  
Finally, at 5:30 A.M. sleep claimed him. He had the weirdest dreams that night, well, they weren't really dreams, but flashes of things, as if he were watching a slide show.  
  
IBut I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell, /I II know, /I IRight now you can't tell, /I IBut stay a while, /I IAnd maybe then you'll see, /I IA different side of me, /I II'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired, /I II know, /I IRight now you don't care, /I IBut soon enough your gonna think of me, /I IAnd how I used to be, /I   
  
Holly sat in her bed, just staring at the wall. It wasn't fair, and it just wasn't right. Artemis had risked his own life for the sake of the fairies, and what do they do in return? Mind wipe him! Life was going to be very different without Artemis.  
  
Holly got no sleep that night. Though, at around 5:30 she did get a sense that everything would be okay, and that somehow, someday Artemis and her would reunite, and be together again. Fairy intuition was never wrong.  
  
II've been talking in my sleep, /I IPretty soon they'll come to get me, /I IThey're not taking me home /I   
  
Holly got out of bed early the next morning. After all, she was already awake, so she may as well.  
  
Julius, Foaly, and all of her fellow employees were being very weird... They were being nice. Like, not everyday kind of nice, but a out of their way kind of nice. Like, that morning, Grub got Holly's coffee for her, and Trouble did all her paperwork. Foaly hadn't made a sarcastic comment all day (and that meant that this must really be bad), and even Root offered to give her as much vacation time as she needed. She insisted that everyone go about a normal day, and forget about her.  
  
All she really wanted was to be alone. Life had turned it's back on her, and never again would she see Artemis, or look into his deep unnervingly blue eyes. Her eyes welled up with tears as the realization hit her again. Not even getting hit by 10 bullets would hurt as much as she hurt now. Holly wished that her life would just shut down. Leave her alone! Although, she did have a strange feeling that somehow, just somehow, they were meant to be together, and they would find each other.  
  
IBut I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell, /I II know, /I IRight now you can't tell, /I IBut stay a while, /I IAnd maybe then you'll see, /I IA different side of me, /I II'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired, /I II know, /I IRight now you don't care, /I IBut soon enough your gonna think of me, /I IAnd how I used to be, /I   
  
Artemis awoke for the second time two hours later. He couldn't quite comprehend the dreams, but he was certain that they meant something.  
  
He had dreamt of fairies. A city of them. Then a word had flashed in his head, well, actually, two words. Mud Boy. Something about those words had led to a girl, about 3 feet in height, with cropped, auburn hair. As he thought of her, two words came to mind, the first was stunning, because, the girl in his mind truly was, and the second, was short. That led to flash in his brain of BLANK SHORT, BLANK SHORT!  
  
Artemis had tried to shake this screen from his head, so he thought of the dumb Christmas party that he had been invited to. He had rejected, thinking of all the stupid traditions. Especially Holly. That had been when he remembered, and the rest, as we say, is History.  
  
IHey, /I IHow I used to be, /I IHow I used to be, /I IYeah, /I II'm just a little unwell, /I IHow I used to be, /I IHow I used to be. /I  
  
"I promised you Miss Captain Holly Short, that I would find you, and I vow that I will." Artemis stated aloud, "Because, I love you." And he didn't care who just heard him say that, if anyone did, it was the honest truth.  
  
"Well, I'm back to how I used to be. I guess I'm not all that crazy. Well, before I go and see you, and fulfill that promise, I'm going to have to do something, or rather, get you something..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-OMG, I can't believe how many reviews I got. Now, just do it again. Press the nice little button... C'mon, you know you want to. Flames'll just keep me warmer in the winter, and good reviews'll be cool in the summer. Both are fine!  
  
~~~~~~ TTYL!~~~~~~ ~ArtemisFowlWorld 


	3. It's all been done

Disclaimer~ none of the AF characters are mine. Don't sue me!  
  
Authoress note~ Thanks to all my reviewers, you all rock! This is a songfic to Barenaked ladies (finally a group that's not Matchbox twenty) It's all been done. Please R&R! ( four stars symbolizes that it's part of the song, 4 stars closes that also)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
****I knew you, Before the fall of Rome, And I begged you, To let me take you home, ****  
  
Holly went to bed early the next night. She was very tired from the insomnia attack she had experienced the past night. She had come to face the fact that Artemis was not coming back, even though it had only been one day so far. She snuggled up into her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Holly had terrible dreams that night. She spent the entire night tossing and turning. Those dreams were haunting her. They almost scared her. She dreamt of Artemis, cold and distant as he once was. She needed to see him, but she knew it was impossible for him to see her.  
  
**** You were wrong, I was right, You said goodbye, I said goodnight ****  
  
Holly woke up late the next morning. She was not in her bed. She was not in her house. She wasn't even underground! No, Holy was in a very familiar place, too familiar. Holly bolted upright and looked around, it was true, she was in Fowl Manor. Ugg. Holly thought, is this the mud-boy's 'Newest plan`? To kidnap a fairie for the second time? Of course, he wouldn't know that it was the second time... But of all the fairies, it had to be Holly!  
  
"Oh, good, your awake. Listen Holly... It's okay. I'm here, and you're here, and Commander Root isn't here, and he won't be." Artemis said soothingly.  
  
****Woo hoo hoo It's all been done Woo hoo hoo It's all been done Woo hoo hoo It's all been done before****  
  
Holly's eyes bugged out of her head when she heard this. She had so many questions that needed answers. "But, how did you? Why am I? Where am I in Fowl Manor? What's happening? How do you know me? I love you!" Holly started to bawl.  
  
"I love you too, Holly. I got my memories back, as promised, you are here, Holly, in Fowl Manor, in my bedroom. I figured you'd be more comfortable in here than in one of the guest rooms. Holly, it's okay. I'm back, and I'm never leaving you again."  
  
**** I knew you  
  
before the west was won And I heard you say, The past was much more fun You go your way, I'll go mine, But I'll see you next time****  
  
"No, you're not real. I'm not here. I'm in my bed, underground, dreaming. This is all a dream. You can't be here, I must be dreaming." Holly said to herself.  
  
"But Holly, I'm here, I'm real. You are above ground, at Fowl Manor. To prove it, you have never been in my room, so you wouldn't have thought up this scenario on your own. Holly, I couldn't forget you."  
  
"You're not here, I'm not listening! There's no way to escape the mind wipe, there is no way."  
  
**** Woo hoo hoo It's all been done Woo hoo hoo It's all been done Woo hoo hoo It's all been done before***  
  
"Holly. You underestimate me. Holly, I've escaped many things that are thought to be impossible, this one was simple. Let's review. I've escaped a time stop, a blue rinse, a bio-bomb, the Bwa'Kell, the Russian mafia, Jon Spiro's security, and several bullets," Artemis started straight faced, then smiled, "And countless counselors. It's all been done, Holly, it's all been done."  
  
"No, I refuse to believe it. I won't be happy, I won't rejoice, and I most definitely won't believe that we're together, here, and that this is real." But Holly did smile slightly as she said this.  
  
**** If I put my fingers here and if I say 'I love you dear` and if I play the same three chords will you just yawn and say Woo hoo hoo it's all been done Woo hoo hoo It's all been done Woo hoo hoo It's all been done before****  
  
Artemis and Holly's eyes locked for a second, then Holly looked away. Holly knew that it was real. She knew where she was.  
  
"How did you get your memories back? What happened?" Holly was uncertain that she wanted to know his answer, but she needed to know all the same. "And where are Butler, and Juliet?"  
  
****Alone and bored on a 30th century night will I see you on the Price is Right? Will I cry? Will I smile? As you run down the aisle? ****  
  
"I could never forget you, Holly. I loved you too much, even Foaly's mind wipe couldn't make me forget about you. And because I remembered you, everything else came back to me."  
  
Holly sighed, she didn't want to, but she believed him, and she believed that this was real, " I knew you'd keep your promise. I wanted to find you so badly, but I couldn't. Now that we're together, I'm never going to let you go again. Now, where are Butler and Juliet?"  
  
**** Woo hoo hoo it's all been done woo hoo hoo it's all been done woo hoo hoo it's all been done before****  
  
"Butler and Juliet are both downstairs. Holly, don't go back to Haven, you can live here. Domovoi and Juliet agre with you staying here, please? One day we might be able to get married, and you would be my wife. And our kids would be Holly II Holly III, etcetera, and the boys would be Artemis III and Artemis IIII, etcetera. Okay?" Artemis rambled on.  
  
"Artemis, I'm still deciding whether or not to believe that this is real. If it is, then yes, and no. I don't want to get married, well, not when you're this young, I want you to enjoy my company, and love me for the time being, but not marriage, not yet. But I really don't want to go back to Haven, so I would love to stay, If it's okay..." Holly answered honestly.  
  
"I agree. Sorry, I was just rambling. You'll stay?"  
  
**** woo hoo hoo it's all been done woo hoo hoo it's all been done woo hoo hoo it's all been done before****  
  
"Yes, I'll stay, and in a few years we'll discuss your other offer." Holly grinned, because she knew that Artemis had only been persuading her to stay.  
  
"Good, because I have to give you something, now, it's not because I want to get married or anything, it's just because I love you, and because I felt like getting you something."  
  
**** woo! it's all been done woo hoo hoo it's all been done woo hoo hoo it's all been done before ****  
  
Artemis reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box, Holly opened it, and inside laid the most stunning ring ever! It was a 5 karat diamond ring, and it was real! Artemis slipped the ring onto Holly's slim finger. It fit perfectly.  
  
"Oh my gosh. It's amazing. Artemis, you really shouldn't have. How much did this cost?" "It cost somewhere around 2 million dollars, and I wanted to. I love you Holly, I'll do anything for your love in return."  
  
"Artemis, you didn't have to do anything. Thank you. I love you."  
  
"Come, Holly, you must be quite hungry, let's go downstairs."  
  
"Alright." Holly said, still speechless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More to come. I'll be away for the next week, so please review with suggestions, or just comments. I'll update A.S.A.P.  
  
Also, check out mah other story!  
  
Ciao, ArtemisFowlWorld 


	4. Wherever you will go

Disclaimer~ I don't own any of the characters, or the song... They belong to Eoin Colfer, and the song is by The Calling.  
  
Authoress note~ This is a songfic to Wherever you will go. This is where there's finally some conflict... lol! And so you know, please don't complain about how mean I am having everyone be... I can't give it away, but it won't end up so terrible.  
  
THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS! p.s. IF you think this is a tad OOC, it is a little... But I hope that won't be a problem...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**** So lately been wondering Who will be there to take my place When I'm gone, you'll need love To light the shadows on your face If a greater wave shall fall It'll fall upon us all With those dreams that are set in stone Could you make it on your own****  
  
Holly and Artemis walked down the corridor hand in hand. Artemis led her towards the kitchen, because they were both hungry, and that's where he knew he would find Domovoi and Juliet.  
  
As they entered, Juliet told Butler " There, there's the 50 dollars I owe you. Happy?" Juliet glared at Butler and Domovoi grinned.  
  
"I knew you'd get her to stay, so we made a little, wager..." Butler informed the duo, which had just joined them, seeing their simultaneous glances; "I knew this because Artemis said that if he was rejected that he'd call me in within 5 minutes. I just didn't tell Juliet that."  
  
"I see." Artemis and Holly said together.  
  
"Hey, that's our line." Juliet laughed, implying herself, and her older brother. Both of them broke out into fits of laughter.  
  
**** If I could then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high, or down low I'll go wherever you will go****  
  
Holly sat down, and as soon as she did, she had a very unwanted visitor. Foaly. Holly had taken her LEP helmet, in case she had needed it if this didn't work out between them.  
  
"Hello Holly, I've missed you down here, and so has commander Root." Foaly laughed, pleased to know that his technology hadn't failed him. "I left myself a back door, in case you were wondering how I accessed your helmet. I have some... Interesting... Things to show you both, if you don't mind, I'd like to show you now."  
  
"You shouldn't intrude on people, you know." Holly glared at him, but then agreed to let him show them whatever it was.  
  
Foaly stepped backwards, and an image appeared on the plasma screen, it was Holly... And Ben Affleck! And that wasn't all!  
  
**** And maybe I'll find out A way to make it back some day, To watch you, to guide you, Through the darkest of your days, If a greater wave shall fall It'll fall upon us all, Well I hope there's someone out there, That can bring me back to you****  
  
Ben Affleck and Holly were kissing, and in depth, too, at the place where Holly and Artemis had first met. All that happened on the screen for a long time was that kiss, then they finally broke into holding hands, then he said he had to go, and left with one last kiss. They weren't nice, innocent kisses either, they were big, passionate, and even messy ones, and the whole time, Artemis was in a state of shock.  
  
"Neither of you look too pleased. Anything wrong?" Foaly asked teasingly, which was not a good approach at the moment.  
  
"Can it, Foaly." Artemis snapped at him, this was Foaly's queue to shut up, "Holly, anything you'd care to tell me? Anything I should know?"  
  
"I honestly have not a clue. Artemis, you know I wouldn't do that, please! You have to trust me."  
  
**** Runaway with my heart, Runaway with my hope, Runaway with my love****  
  
"Well, I'm not done, you know." Foaly said, not wanting to get his head taken off again.  
  
"Hold on a minute, Foaly." Artemis instructed, "Holly, I want to believe you, but I can't, I just can't. You ran away with my heart, hope, and love. Holly, cameras don't lie. Now you can proceed, Foaly."  
  
"Alright, thank you. Holly, this will redeem you."  
  
On the screen it showed Artemis, and Brittany Spears making out on a Mediterranean cruise. Their hands were up each other's shirts, and there was definitely some tongue action Holly was not amused.  
  
"Artemis? Please explain yourself." Holly said, though coolly, not angrily, or anything like that.  
  
"You know I would never do anything like that Holly. Honestly, you have to trust me."  
  
**** I know now just quite how my life and love might still go on In your heart, in your mind I'll stay with you for all of time****  
  
"I know, I believe you, if you'll believe me." Holly reasoned with him.  
  
"Yes, I believe you, you have my undivided trust. Let's go, I'll take you back upstairs, I think rat might be contagious." Artemis sneered at Foaly as he and Holly exited the room.  
  
Once they were safely away from the kitchen, Artemis spoke, "What should we do? We can't just do nothing."  
  
"I think we run, get away from here, somewhere where our relationship will not be abused, and I'll bring LEP helmets, so that you can make a computer, and access your bank account, okay?"  
  
"Sure, we'll leave tonight." Artemis agreed.  
  
Later that day, they told Butler that they were leaving, and when the time neared midnight, they left. They ran off into the woods together, and left Butler to cover for them.  
  
**** If I could turn back time I'll go wherever you will go If I could make you mine I'll go wherever you will go****  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, well here's the deal, tell me if I should continue or not in a review, okay, cuz I'll do whatever the reader wants me to! Tata! ~ArtemisFowlWorld 


	5. Love me when I'm gone

This will be a little sad, so I'm sorry in advance. Please tell me whether or not I should continue with this fic. I need to know in your review because if you, the reader, doesn't like it, then I shouldn't continue it, and I'll write other, new stories. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own anything of Artemis Fowl or any other characters. waaaaaaaa!  
  
Authoress note~ Hello. Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've had a lot of homework! Alright, tell me if you want me to continue or not, and also tell me (if you said you want me to continue) whether it should have a sad or happy ending. okay? Thanks! Please be completely honest in your responses, and if you don't like it I understand.  
  
This will be the songfic to When I'm gone by 3 doors down.  
  
(Also, tell me if you like my song choices, and please suggest songs for the next, or further chapters)  
  
Okay, I'll stop annoying you and write the real story now!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**** There's a different world inside of me That you may never see There's secrets in this life that I can't hide Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find Maybe it's too far away Or maybe I'm just blind Maybe I'm just blind****  
  
Artemis and Holly had been running for 2 hours now, and were a great deal away from Fowl Manor. Finally they decided to stop. Holly was the first of the duo to speak.  
  
"Should I get the LEP equipment out?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I think that should be a good idea, if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all." Holly replied, and trudged off to get the technology. Holly returned about 3 minutes later with 16 LEP helmets, 5 iris cams, and 2 Nutrino 2000's. "Will this be enough?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Holly. So. What now?"  
  
"Yes, we're here, but what now?" Holly spoke softly, like a gentle breeze.  
  
For a moment they sat in thought, then the yeach decided that it was time for a rest. Both lay down on an old willow tree, and let sleep wash over them. Needless to say, sleep that night was not easy.  
  
**** So hold me when I'm here, Love me when I'm wrong, Hold me when I'm scared, And love me when I'm gone, Everything I am, And everything you need, I'll also be the one, You wanted me to be, I'll never let you down, Even if I could, I'd give up everything, If only for your good, So hold me when I'm here, Love me when I'm wrong, You can hold me when I'm scared, You won't always be there, So love me when I'm gone, Love me when I'm gone****  
  
All night Holly was tossing and turning, thinking of her house, her bed, her life, and most of all her friends. Holly lay awake for quite some time, not moving, and barely breathing.  
  
Holly thought of Foaly, and what he had done, but then she thought of all that he had done in her favor. Holly found herself missing everyone in the LEP, even Trouble Kelp. Holly dearly wished that she could just leave, that this had never happened.  
  
Oh well, Holly thought, I'll see what Artemis thinks in the morning I guess. We'll talk it over.  
  
**** When your education x-ray can not see under my skin, I won't tell you a damn thing that I would not tell my friends Roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone Part of me is fighting this, But the other part of me has gone****  
  
Artemis suffered an immense insomnia attack that night, too. Artemis, try as he might, could not get to sleep, and when he did, nightmares taunted him. Haunted him.  
  
Artemis kept thinking back to his father, mother, and Butler. But not good things, it was weird, he could only think of the worst times with them. He thought of his father, beat up and bruised in the Arctic, and shooting him to save him. He thought of his mother, back a year, when she had gone crazy. And, then, he thought of Butler, dead in En Fin resturant because Artemis had been an idiot. He thought of how Holly had healed all of them.  
  
**** So hold me when I'm here, Love me when I'm wrong, Hold me when I'm scared, And love me when I'm gone, Everything I am, And everything you need, I'll also be the one, You wanted me to be, I'll never let you down, Even if I could, I'd give up everything, If only for your good, So hold me when I'm here, Love me when I'm wrong, You can hold me when I'm scared, You won't always be there, So love me when I'm gone, Love me when I'm gone****  
  
Artemis couldn't figure out what was triggering these thoughts, and then it hit him. These may have been the worst moments with any of them, but it was the moment where they had bonded the most, where Artemis had cared the most.  
  
Artemis realized that what he needed most, were the people he had run away from, not the person he was with. Artemis didn't know how much longer he could stand it. Tomorrow he would ask Holly if she was thinking the same about the people in Haven. For the first time truly in his lifetime, Artemis was afraid, scared, of the future.  
  
****Maybe I'm just blind.  
  
So hold me when I'm here, Love me when I'm wrong, Hold me when I'm scared, And love me when I'm gone, Everything I am, And everything you need, I'll also be the one, You wanted me to be, I'll never let you down, Even if I could, I'd give up everything, If only for your good, So hold me when I'm here, Love me when I'm wrong, You can hold me when I'm scared, You won't always be there, So love me when I'm gone, Love me when I'm gone****  
  
Holly didn't think Foaly had anything to do with what had happened. Correction, Holly didn't want to think that Foaly had anything to do with the appearance at Fowl Manor. It just didn't seem like Foaly. Holly wrestled with this subject for around another hour, and then came up with a solution.  
  
Before Artemis wakes up, I'll just pay Foaly a little call, just to ask him, and I'll be careful for their tapping. One call can't hurt...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aloha Everyone! Okay, here are your directions (lol):  
  
Go review, go review, go review!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please, I won't know what to do If you don't review!  
  
In your review, could you please also give me song suggestions? Cuz I need some...  
  
And, please, tell me If you like this story, and if you are very nice, and you have the time, could you please read my other stories, and review them, too.  
  
I'm sorry If I'm bugging you, but I need your help, tell me whether or not to continue, okay?  
  
Okay, If you want to know, and if you care... The next chappie will be from Butler/Juliet/Foaly/Root's POV.  
  
Okay, bye 4 now!  
  
ArtemisFowlWorld  
  
P.S. If you have any new title suggestions, please tell me in a review! 


End file.
